


Look At Me

by Quackyeon



Series: Kinktober 2019 [4]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Mirror Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 08:07:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20926910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quackyeon/pseuds/Quackyeon
Summary: Taekwoon wants to show Hakyeon how sexy he is





	Look At Me

**Author's Note:**

> -Mirrors   
-Rimming 
> 
> this is late and a mess, so sorry about that, hopefully I can catch up and the rest of the fics won't be quite as much of a disaster.

Hakyeon loved to dance, he always had, and there was nothing he liked more than choreographing. He was working through something, going over and over the same piece of music as he tried to come up with the next dance move. He looked up in the mirror, sighing, exasperated that he couldn't think of the next move, his eyes shot to the mirror and he noticed his boyfriend lying on the sofa at the back of the room. "Taek, baby." Hakyeon said, smiling when his eyes met his boyfriend's in the mirror, "I need some help can you watch what I've got so far?" Taekwoon nodded, he loved watching Hakyeon dance. 

He turned the music on and began moving, Taekwoon's eyes were on him, watching Hakyeon's hips, Hakyeon went back and redid the choreography and sighed, turning to face Taekwoon. "What did you think?" 

"You're really sexy." Taekwoon said and Hakyeon couldn't help but roll his eyes, pushing his hair back, other hand on his hip, biting his lip, knowing that if he wasn't going to get this dance done, he might as well do something productive with his day. 

"Mhm, tell me more." Hakyeon smirked, willing Taekwoon to get up. Taekwoon did, as if he knew what Hakyeon was thinking, he stepped closer hand moving to the others hips.

"I think you know exactly what you dancing like that does to me." Taekwoon said, leaning down slightly to kiss Hakyeon. "You know exactly how sexy you are." 

"No." Hakyeon mumbled, against Taekwoon's lips. Taekwoon kissed at his jaw, "tell me how sexy I am." He breathed, Taekwoon turned him around harshly, cock pressing against Hakyeon's ass, Hakyeon made a soft sound feeling the other pressing into him. He loved that Taekwoon found it sexy when he danced - although sometimes it was a bit annoying when they had dance practice as his boyfriend was getting too hard to focus, plus the others would tease them relentlessly about it. But right now, when it was just them, he loved it, he loved knowing how much his boyfriend liked him, how much he wanted him. Taekwoon ran his hand down the tight black vest top Hakyeon was wearing, moving when he got to the hem and gave it a quick tug, pulling it off with ease. Taekwoon was leaving open mouthed kisses along Hakyeon's neck and shoulder, "Taek." He mumbled, the others hands moving over him, he could feel himself burning up, he was sensitive to touch, and to the other making him feel like the only man in the world. 

"I'm not going to tell you how sexy you are, Cha Hakyeon." Taekwoon growled, rolling his hips against Hakyeon's ass, Hakyeon breathed a little harder. "I'm going to show you." He said against the others ear, Hakyeon flushing, he knew the other found him sexy - and while he did want to hear it, he was curious as to what Taekwoon meant by it. "God you smell so good." Taekwoon mumbled, "and you're such a tease." he said, hand running down over the others waistband, kissing Hakyeon's cheek as Taekwoon's hands went down over the others crotch, gently rubbing over it. "You're so fucking hot." 

"Taek." Hakyeon mumbled, hand coming over Taekwoon's and helping guide him like he liked it, leaning his head back slightly. Giving Taekwoon a quick kiss on the jaw. "I forgot underwear." he breathed, as he guided Taekwoon's hand into his sweatpants, Taekwoon began stroking him softly, moving to push the sweatpants down enough so Hakyeon could see Taekwoon stroking him. 

"Watch me" Taekwoon commanded. Hakyeon nodded, following the instructions, looking over at mirror and watching Taekwoon's pale hand against his darker skin. He loved the contrast of their skin, he lent back a little, brought back with a squeeze. "I want you to watch." He growled a little. Hakyeon nodded, eyes dropping back down to watch what the other doing. 

Taekwoon walked him a little closer to the mirror, Hakyeon took a small breath, when Taekwoon took his hand off of him, and got onto his knees, pulling the tracksuit pants down a little more, moving to pressing his tongue against Hakyeon, Hakyeon looking at himself in the mirror. He could feel Taekwoon, pressing his tongue into him, he loved being eaten out, and that was nice. Taekwoon pushed a finger in and Hakyeon whined a little, one finger wasn't so bad but he was not into this being a lack of lube experience and he wanted to get fucked. "I have lube in the chest under the music player." Hakyeon mumbled. 

Taekwoon got up, getting the lube and coming back. "Wow, you're prepared." 

"Like you haven't fucked me in this room before." Hakyeon mumbled, moaning out when Taekwoon pushed two fingers into him. Hakyeon cried out, Taekwoon prepping him as quickly as possible. Taekwoon moved, to push into him, kissing the back of Hakyeon's shoulder, slowly starting to move into him. Hakyeon looked in the mirror to see Taekwoon looking back at him and that made him moan even louder. 

It was hard to keep looking at the reflection, he made a soft sound when Taekwoon moved to lift his leg up to balance it on the ballet bar, Hakyeon was flexible, and he'd stepped out of the trackpants, thank god, before, Taekwoon held him in place and moved hard into him. Hakyeon watching them in the mirror. Was it narcissistic to think that it was hot to watch them having sex like this? He moaned harder, Taekwoon's hand coming around to stroke him in time. Hakyeon hated how close he was going to get. 

Hakyeon whined a little, when Taekwoon snapped his hips up, Hakyeon cried out his name, lifting his hips slightly. "You look so fucking good Yeon." Taekwoon growled a little, hands gripping Hakyeon a little tighter. "You're so fucking beautiful, you're so sexy Hakyeon." He kept moving his hips hard into the older. "You don't know how sexy you are." 

Hakyeon moaned a little, eyes darting down to look at Taekwoon's other hand gripping his thigh. Fuck they looked good like this, together, in the mirror. He wished that he could keep this forever. He couldn't believe how sexy he felt looking in the mirror and seeing him and his boyfriend like this. He bit his lip. "Taek, I'm getting close." 

He came shortly after, bracing himself against the ballet bar as his cum painted the mirror. He took a slow breath, still bracing himself as Taekwoon fucked him until he came too. Hakyeon whined when Taekwoon pulled out, "I can't." Hakyeon breathed out, moving to turn around and face him. "I feel sexy." Hakyeon breathed out. 

"You are sexy." Taekwoon kissed him again slowly, "you need to shower before we go as you don't have underwear." 

"Who says I'm keeping them on when we get back?"


End file.
